Raspberries
by Maya's Cello
Summary: This year you will rule the school with Tristan by your side and it will be fabulous. Look out Degrassi there's a new HBIC in town and her name is Tori Santamaria. No one can get in your way. Well at least that's what you think. *Mori fic. May be AU at times*


**Disclaimer: We all know that I don't own Degrassi, right? Good. This is in second person because that is how I wrote it in my head. Now on with the show.**

It's the first day of grade nine and you couldn't be more excited. You'll have Tristan by your side, and together the two of you will rule the school. You will rule the Power Squad while he rules the drama department. You'll win back Zig and he'll help with your quest for popularity. Sure he's not the brightest bulb in the box, but the other girls will be jealous of you. That's exactly what you want. Look out Degrassi there's a new HBIC in town and her name is Tori Santamaria. No one can get in your way. Well at least that's what you think.

You haven't even been on campus five minutes when you see her. She's absolutely beautiful, and it's enough to make your breath hitch. Golden waves of blonde hair, glasses, and you're pretty sure that her eyes are blue the distance and glasses are making it hard to be sure. Her yellow polo matches yours, but you're sure that you've never seen this girl before in your life. If you had it would impossible for you to forget her. She must have gone to another junior high you decide. She's with two other girls; one you know is the head of the Power Squad and the other is the school president. The president must be her sister, because before they part ways she quickly hugs the blonde girl and smiles before departing. Tristan calls your name and it breaks you out of your trance for a moment. When you turn back to look for the blonde she's gone, and you're sure you'll never see her again. You shove your best friend and grumble before heading to class ignoring all the calls of your name.

Somehow you manage to get the girl off your mind and find the music class room with relative ease. When Ms. Oh says it's time to get instruments you quickly grab the trombone. You've played it a few times, and it looks like it should be easy enough. "_**Maya Matlin**_." Matlin, Matlin, Matlin you know that name from somewhere but you can't place it. "_**Class, we have an award winning artist in our midst.**_" You roll your eyes as Ms. Oh brags on whoever this girl is. "He's not in this class where is he?" you ask Tristan as you take your seat once again. Your eyes dart around the classroom looking for your skater boy.

"Oh, Zig Novak? He has art now is he a friend of yours?" the foreign voice snaps you out of your thoughts. Your eyes lock onto the girl in front of you, it's her. Your brown eyes narrow slightly as you stare at her. How'd she wind up in front of you? _Matlin._ The school president's name is Katie Matlin so this must be Maya Matlin, the girl Ms. Oh spoke of. She's already met Zig? This girl needs to stay far away from him he's yours, and besides he's not good enough for her anyway. "He's a jerk who uses girls then breaks their hearts. If you're smart you'll stay away" your words come out harsher than you originally intended but it doesn't matter. Hopefully the cellist will listen to you and stay away from Zig.

The rest of your day is rather uneventful. You have a couple more classes with Maya, but you don't speak to her. Instead you merely watch her and try to learn as much about her as you can. She's on the quiet side you only hear her say a handful of things after band class is over. The blonde cellist also smells amazing just like raspberries you note. You have found out that her eyes are indeed blue, almost cerulean if you wanted to be specific, as you had thought. You also find out that your lockers are side by side so you know you'll be seeing quite a bit of the blonde in the future. Maya, however, doesn't seem to be thrilled about this.

School passes by in a blur and your night consists of plotting with Tristan on ways to get Zig back. Well it's mostly Tristan rambling off ideas on how you could win back the skater's heart. It gets somewhat boring after a while, but listening is a must in this situation. You know that you have to win Zig back. If not for popularity you need to get him back so he will never go after Maya. The cellist deserves someone much better than Zig Novak. It's strange how concerned about the blonde you've become in less than twenty four hours. You shrug it off though; sighing when you realize that your best friend is still rambling on. "Of course he'll fall for you again, I mean who else would he go after? That frizzy haired girl who sits in front of us in band class? Uh no, that is so not going to happen, Tor." His statement is meant to make you feel better, but in reality it only pisses you off.

"I have to go, Tris, I've got some stuff I need to take care of. Love you" you say quickly before hanging up. Before you know it you're phone's lying across the room on the floor. The back's popped off and the battery has fallen out as well. You groan and fall back on your bed staring at the ceiling. Without anything else to occupy your thoughts they begin to drift off to Maya again. How can one person become the focus of all your attention so quickly? You hope and pray that your words got through to her, because if they didn't you're not quite sure what you'll do. Zig cannot have her and she cannot have Zig. They must stay separated it has to be that way for your own sanity. Growing frustrated with everything you push yourself off the bed and make your way to the bathroom so you can get ready for bed. Hopefully sleep will clear your mind and maybe, just maybe, things will be better by morning.


End file.
